The Crimson Dragon
by dragonpoweR28
Summary: When a baby dragon is found outside a village it is immediantely taken in, after 6 months, tragic strikes the village. Forced to leave his loved ones, the mystical creature spends 400 years living in the dark, gloomy forest but after a while a young boy who called himself Natsu finds the old dragon and a new bond begins. Soz for the terrible summary! PLEASE READ! NALU!DONT OWN PIC!
1. The baby dragon

Once upon a time a baby dragon was found outside a small village. The leader of the village saw that this dragon was harmless and alone so they looked after him. The dragon was taken to live in a hut with a little girl and her older sister.

"What should we name him?" a girl with short white hair asked her sister.

"Well, that's up to you Lisanna. What name suits him?" Lisanna looked at the small crimson dragon lying on her bed asleep. She examined his small claws and his smooth scales, poked at his large wings and blew on his floppy ears. The dragon stirred in his sleep making Lisanna quickly back away from him. Her sister laughed at the child's reaction. Lisanna sat, cross-legged on the hay floor thinking hard.

"Ummm…" the child's eyes lit up. "How about Vasuki? Wait, no that doesn't suit him at all." She shook her head and glared at the floor.

"There's no need to hurt yourself Lisanna. A name will come to you when the time is right but until then you'll have to call him dragon or little dragon." Her sister said, smiling at the girl.

"But Mira, I don't want to call him dragon or little dragon, I want to call him by a name because he's now part of our family!" Lisanna whined as her eyes started to water.

Mira's dark blue eyes widened in shock. "Don't cry, you'll think of a name."

Lisanna wiped her eyes and looked at her older sister, "Will you help me?"

"You just want me to think of names for you to pick from," Mira said while smiling at the little girl.

Lisanna looked at the ground and mumbled, "It would be easier that way." Her sister leaned down so she was face to face with the distressed child.

She ruffled Lisanna's hair and laughed, "Sometimes you worry about the tiniest things"


	2. The pass of 6 months

A loud roar woke Lisanna and Mira from their slumber. Lisanna rubbed her eyes and looked around the dark room while her older sister jumped out of bed searching for Cujo.

"Where did that annoying dragon go?" Mira hissed wrapping her clothes tightly around her.

"Mira, Cujo has gotten very big he can barely fit in our hut anymore, maybe he went to sleep outside." Lisanna mumbled still half asleep.

Another roar came from outside causing Mira to jump. Her little sister stumbled out of bed and ran towards the window.

"Oh no…" Lisanna covered her small mouth, her petit body frozen in front of the window. Mira, curious made her way towards the window, "What is it Lisanna?"

"F-fi-fire." Her little sister stuttered, taking a step back.

"What?" Mira said her eyes wide with shock. Lisanna shook her head.

"FIRE!" she screamed racing out of the hut leaving her sister to stare out the window at the horrendous sight.

Half the village was on fire; the bright orange flames turned most of the huts to ash. Mira started to shake hoping that the villagers didn't burn with the huts.

'_Speaking of the villagers, there are no screams or cries for help, everything is quiet.' _The older girl thought in confusion.

Mira closed her eyes and listened hoping to hear at least one scream but heard nothing; she didn't even hear the fire.

"What is going on?" she murmured softly, blowing her long white hair away from her eyes.

"MIRA!" at last she heard a scream but from the wrong person.

"Lisanna!" Mira said while she ran out into the smoky air. Her eyes took in the horrible sight of her village being burnt to the ground and she swallowed the urge to cry, she needed to be strong, not just for Lisanna but for herself as well.

"Lisanna! Where are you?" Mira called searching franticly for the little girl. She saw a figure in the shadows and rushed towards it. Mira's foot collided with a large rock causing her to fall flat on her face. The sharp taste of metal filled her mouth making her spit on the ground, only to find the dirt covered in her blood.

"Mira! Are you okay?" Lisanna asked as she reached towards her wounded sister. Mira gracefully took the little girls hand and stood up, wiping the blood from her chin.

Her hand was enveloped in icy cold fingers, which burned Mira with such a force it made her gasp.

Mira looked down at their entwined fingers and narrowed her eyes, "Your… so cold Lisanna" Her little sister tightened her grip and was rewarded with a yelp from Mira.

Lisanna smiled atrociously "What do you mean sister? I feel fine" She tightened her grip some more causing Mira to scream out in pain.

"Let go!" Mira screamed trying to pull her hand away from the suddenly strong girl.

Lisanna laughed viciously, "Stupid girl! You think a mere human can stop me from doing as I wish" She squeezed Mira's wrist with such force, that a loud crack was heard. Pain shot through the older girl's wrist, stunning her to stillness. Lisanna smiled wickedly and landed a hard kick to Mira's gut, winding the poor girl.

Mira lay on the floor, coughing up blood and holding her broken wristed to her chest. Her mind was aching and the smoke from the fire made it even harder to breathe. For some odd reason it looked like the orange fire was keeping it's distance from the crazed Lisanna and gasping Mira. Instead it created a giant circle around the two, just enough not to burn them from the sharp heat radiating from the flames.

Tears flowed down the Mira's cheeks as she struggled to return to her feet. As much as it hurt her to move, she had to find out what was wrong with her younger sister. Mira wouldn't dare go down without a fight.

"Do you have a death wish? Why bother getting up if your going to go down in a matter of seconds?" Lisanna yelled with a deep murderous voice. Her bare feet collided with Mira's ribs, shattering the hard bone. The bloodied girl wheezed as she tried to suck in some clean oxygen to satisfy her burning lungs. Mira's head throbbed, a sign of a massive migraine that was about to appear, which made it even harder for her to stand her ground. With one more blow to the ribs, her legs gave way, smashing her knees onto the ground. Mira screamed as she clutched her side, trying to ease the massive pain that was running through her body.

"Lisanna, please stop!" Mira cried tears mixed with blood covered her delicate face. She coughed splattering blood onto the dirty ground. Her little sister laughed and glared at the wounded girl "What kind of sister are you huh? You don't even know that Lisanna is not the one standing before you!"

Mira stared at the little girl, not believing a word. "That's impossible! Your Lisanna, stop playing these stupid games and act normally!"

'Lisanna' grabbed Mira's hair and pulled the girl up so she was at her height. Mira shrieked, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the amused look on her sister's face. A hard slap on her left cheek caused Mira to open her eyes.

"Does it look like I'm playing a game?" 'Lisanna' hissed, glaring at Mira, she threw the weak girl to the ground and stepped on her broken wrist. The white-haired girl cried out in pain, unable to move a muscle. 'Lisanna' yanked out a sharp knife and lightly placed it on Mira's collarbone. Mira froze in fear and tried to silent her cried but a small whimper escaped her cracked lips.

"Lisanna's dead" she said, pressing the knife harder causing a river of blood to slide down Mira's clothes, staining her dress a dark red. 'Lisanna' smiled at the blood and pressed harder making a deep cut in Mira's collarbone. The girl cried pulling with all her might but only succeeding in making the cut deeper.

Glancing at the burning village 'Lisanna' said, "Would you like to hear your village one last time?"

"Our. Village." Mira croaked, making the little girl snicker.

'Lisanna' removed the knife and covered Mira's ears with her small hands. A loud ringing filled the older girl's ears causing her to flinch. The ringing continued to get louder until Mira couldn't hear anything. The older girl struggled to free herself from her sister's grasp but the younger child was much too strong for her. 'Lisanna' removed her now glowing hands and smacked them together making Mira yelp.

_Magic?_

The wounded girl's ears were filled with screams and cries for help. She heard the leader of the village yell her name, children cry and call for their parents and the roar of the fire.

Guilt filled the shrieking girl as she listened to her village perish.

"Stop! Make it stop!" Mira screamed, arms flying she punched 'Lisanna' in the face. Breaking the petit girls nose in the process.

'Lisanna' yelped out in surprise, flinching at the pain on her face. Placing one hand on her face, 'Lisanna' quickly snapped her broken nose back into place, fixing it. Her eyes were murderous as she glared at the shaking girl before her.

"You're going to pay for that!" 'Lisanna' hissed raising the hand with the knife. Mira's eyes widened in shock, '_this isn't my sister. What the hell happened to my sister? I can't die now. Not by this imposter!' _She raised her arms with a lot of effort and pain, trying to block the attack but with no success.


End file.
